


New Dress

by niikaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niikaaa/pseuds/niikaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia usually have no problem sharing each other's clothes, so what's the big deal this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dress

Allison came home to find Lydia standing in the middle of their shared dorm room, arms crossed, one designer high-heeled foot tapping impatiently.

"How long have you been standing there?" Allison asked, simultaneously picturing a scenario where Lydia had been posing like this for some time waiting for her to come home as well as another where she just jumped into position every time she heard someone coming down the hall. She couldn’t decide which was more comical.

"Never mind that," Lydia replied, tossing her hair indignantly. The smell of peaches wafted over to Allison. New shampoo, she noted. Lydia must have switched after Allison had pointed out the unintentional hilarity of her using strawberry-scented shampoo. “You’re wearing my new dress. The one I’ve worn exactly once.”

"You said I could," Allison reminded her. "Last night, when I asked you."

They had a pretty open agreement when it came to sharing clothes, but Lydia tended to be understandably possessive when she got something new.

"Well, I changed my mind!" Lydia shrugged. "You’re just going to have to take it off."

A slow smile spread across Allison’s face as she noticed the gleam in Lydia’s eyes. Lydia bit her lip to keep from grinning back.

Moments later, those smiles were meeting in a giddy kiss, and that brand new dress was lying in a wrinkled pile on the floor.


End file.
